fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Bushoujo Senshi Neo Sailor Moon Imperial Shooting Majestic Star Galaxy Storm: Rise Of The Queen Of The Magnificent Moon Kingdom
Bushoujo Senshi Neo Sailor Moon Imperial Shooting Majestic Star Galaxy Storm: Rise Of The Queen Of The Magnificent Moon Kingdom & The True Rulers Of The Solar System--War For The Silver Millennium is a fan fictional video game based on Sailor Moon. It is inspired by Transformers; War For Cybertron. The main focus is on The Silver Millennium Great War. ''A great war between The Moon Kingdom & The Negaverse. The Neo Soldiers are their heirs of The Solar System, Nemesis & Earth joined The Silver Millennium through Princess Hope & Princess Nyx becoming Neo Soldiers. The canon Sailor Scouts are nobles of their planets, they were banished to The Negaverse for treason against The Silver Millennium. Dark Sailor Sun is their leader. Plot Based on ''Transformers: War For Cybertron. Dark Sailor Sun summoned the most powerful evil force, Sailor Negaverse and brought destruction upon the Silver Millennium. Neo Sailor Moon, The New Queen Of The Moon Kingdom & The Neo Soldiers must unite thier kingdoms and countless others and save the galaxy. Moon Kingdom / Silver Alliance / Star Kingdom Alliance White Moo Family / High Queens / Generals / Supreme Commanders * Queen Serenity / Neo Sailor Moon Neo Soldiers / High Generals *Princess Solaria / Neo Sailor Sun *Princess Hope / Neo Sailor Earth *Princess Elizabeth / Neo Sailor Mercury *Princess Hikari / Neo Sailor Mars *Princess Juno / Neo Sailor Jupiter *Princess Freya / Neo Sailor Venus *Princess Margaret / Neo Sailor Pluto *Princess Kalani / Neo Sailor Uranus *Princess Amphititrite / Neo Sailor Neptune *Princess Gothel / Neo Sailor Saturn *Princess Nyx / Neo Sailor Nemesis Asteriod Soldiers Infinity Scouts / Grand High Council Zodiac Sailors / Zoid Masters Celestial Sailors / Holy Cross Guardians Deity Sailors / Aeon Guardians Intergalactic Sailors Divine Sailors / God Slayers Sailor Animates Infinity Scouts / High Council *Sailor Galaxia *Sailor Singularity *Sailor Comet *Sailor Polarius *Sailor Nova Proxima *Sailor Diamond Dust *Sailor Kinmoku *Sailor Quasar *Sailor Kupier *Sailor Nebula *Sailor Andromeda *Sailor Celestia *Sailor Selenium *Sailor Rainbow Prism Kinmoku Soldiers Royal Knights of Kinmoku Cosmic Sailors / Original Sailors / Legendary Sailor Entities Extras *Queen Selenity is alive in this story, bus she was killed by Dark Sailor Sun. this event results in Princess Serenity becoming The New Queen Of The Moon Kingdom. *Sailor Galaxia is the leader of The Infinity Soldiers and the head of Kinmokian Sailor Soldier High Council. *Sailor Chaos is not the ultimate evil in this story, she is one of The 10 Legendary Senshi Primes who defeated Sailor Negaverse. *Dark Sailor Sun leads the Negaverse. She & Neo Sailor Moon are the human incarnations of Light & Darkness. *Neo Sailor Moon wields The Golden Sword, Golden Sheild, & Golden Armor: The artifacts of The Former ruler of The Andromeda Galaxy and predecessor of Sailor Andromeda, The War Empress. Category:Bushoujo Senshi Neo Sailor Moon Imperial Shooting Majestic Star Galaxy Storm: Rise Of The Queen Of The Magnificent Moon Kingdom & The True Rulers Of The Solar System Category:Anime Category:TV Shows Category:Movies Category:Video Games Category:References Category:Crossovers Transformers Fanfiction Category:Neo Genesis Sailor Moon Infinity UXP Kai Millennium Galaxy Star X-Storm / Transformers Crossover Fan Fictions